In recent years, as the portable information device has been developed, it has been possible for a user to connect to the network and to computing-work using a portable computer, a digital portable communication device and other periphery devices regardless of where the user is.
Accordingly, the use of the portable information devices is gradually increased. Therefore, it is required to reduce the size, weight, thickness of a variety of information devices such as mobile phones, e-books, portable computers and personal digital assistants (PDA) considering the mobility of the systems.
However, as the size of the portable information device is reduced, although the mobility and portability of the device are improved, the screen size for displaying the information is reduced.
Accordingly, a display device that is designed to display a large amount of information by making the utmost use of the reduced screen size while satisfying the mobility and portability has been developed.
As an example, a multi-information display device having plural display elements connected to be adjacent to each other to realize the large sized screen for displaying a large amount of information.
As the display elements used in the multi-information display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film transistor (TFT)-LCD, a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro luminescent (EL) are usually used.
However, the adjacent sidewalls of the display elements of the prior art are not exactly arranged on an identical line and the periphery surfaces in the vicinity of the adjacent sidewalls are enclosed by a housing (or a case), defining the non-display areas. The non-display areas in the vicinity of the adjacent sidewalls make the screens of the display elements is seen to be divided, deteriorating the display quality of the device.
As another embodiment, a foldable information display device having two cases receiving flat display elements foldable on each other. However, in the foldable information display, the flat display elements are closely arranged to reduce the non-display area when the device is unfolded, as a result of which the adjacent portions of the elements are exposed outside when the cases are folded on each other, thereby easily damaging the devices by outer shock.